Vehicles include a decklid for closing a cargo area of the vehicle, e.g., a trunk. A hinge assembly rotatably attaches the decklid to the vehicle. Upon un-latching the decklid, the decklid is free to rotate from a closed position upward into an open position. Many hinge assemblies are counter-balanced, or include other opening mechanisms, to automatically raise the decklid once un-latched, thereby automatically raising the decklid into the open position. When automatically opening, the decklid and components of the hinge assembly move with a velocity, thereby generating momentum, i.e., energy, in the decklid and components of the hinge assembly. If the decklid and the attached components of the hinge assembly come to an abrupt stop upon reaching the open position, the decklid will often bounce back downward. This bounce back is often referred to as a “bobble” effect, and may be undesirable to users.